


Who were you with?

by ONeillwith2ls



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Episode S04e08 The 21-second excitation, Friendship, Post-Season/Series 12, Season/Series 09, multi season work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Three times Amy and Penny said those four words.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge





	1. A week after Season 4 ep 8

**Author's Note:**

> Hubble Bulla et Laboribus! Behold my burnt offerings to the AO3 gods! My part in the first month of the Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge #ourdumbassideas which I'm starting to think was really a dumb idea!
> 
> So those of you who read me normally know this isn't my normal fandom, but I listed it as one I would write in the challenge, so.. jokes on me!
> 
> In all seriousness I think I enjoyed exploring it and I hope those more familiar with the fandom will be patient with me!
> 
> I don't know if its normal to say it in the fandom but, characters are not mine, they belong with the folks at TBBT, its all meant with loving fondness to the characters.

“Who were you with?” 

A squeal of shock preceded Penny’s jump back, at the sound in what she thought was her empty dark apartment.

“Amy?” she questioned, turning on the light and seeing her sitting on her sofa. “Oh my God! How the hell did you get in my apartment?”

Amy gave an odd kind of chuckle before she slurred “please” but didn’t actually answer the question. “We had plans.”

Penny looked at her genuinely confused “We did?”

“Sure. Bernadette said ‘this was fun’ and you said ‘we should do this again sometime’--”

“Hold on, you thought that was ‘plans’?” Penny asked her.

“I take it from the prerogative outfit you’re wearing that you weren’t out with Bernadette.” Amy continued. Penny rolled her eyes and knew she needed some more alcohol to deal with this so started to walk over to her kitchenette. 

“What makes you think I dress differently for you guys?” she asked, reaching for the wine.

“Just an observation, your hyper sexual prowess is intimidating to others, not everyone has a sexual magnetism like you and I--” Penny chuckled pouring the wine into the glass. “--have.” Amy finished not noticing Penny’s reaction. “Although I feel I should warn you, you’re not her type--not that you shouldn’t be, you’re a goddess--” Penny smiled at the compliment “but she wasn’t as willing to take part in the harmless experimentation with lesibianism last week.” 

She couldn’t take it anymore, the wine spraying from her nose and mouth “Oh God!” Penny groaned. “Amy, when we’re together like that and we say ‘we should do this again’ we don’t actually mean the same time next week.”

“Why not? The boys do?” Amy asked her.

“Well sure, that’s their social circle, they have us girls yeah, but they have each other for star wars and halo night, pizza night and indian night. I have them and my dancing girls, I have Bernadette and--” Penny looked at Amy and saw a distressed look on her face “I mean come on Amy, it's not as if we’re all you have--you have other friends--” Penny paused and studied her for a moment “Right? I mean you have other--Because we don’t have that much in common--”

A silence filled the apartment which was so loud it almost deafening to Penny. She never considered the new women walking into their lives had no one else.

“Sure, yeah, of course--” Amy said awkwardly, picking up her bag.

Penny closed her eyes instantaneously making a decision and regretting it at the same time. “I hear you like ‘Little House on the Prairie’?” Penny called just as she was reaching for the door handle.

“Do you like ‘Little House on the Prairie?!” Amy asked excitedly.

“Well, no, but one of the stars went on to star in Beverly Hill 91210.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that.” Amy admitted.

“Then you’re in for an education.” Penny smiled. “Maybe we can enjoy it together.”

“Tomorrow night?” Amy asked hopefully.

Penny nodded “ Every Friday night, you me and a whole lot of Luke Perry.”

“Who’s Luke Perry?” Amy asked.

Penny grinned and shook her head “Just bring pizza.” 

Amy hand touched the door before she turned and asked “Just so we’re clear on the experimental lesbianism--”

“Get out!” Penny exclaimed.

“Right.” Amy turned and opened the door “Thanks bestie.” Amy called as she shut the door.


	2. Season 9 Ep3-9ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is hurting from her post breakup with Sheldon and she's lying about who she was with

“Who were you with?” Penny said next to her harp in her apartment.

“Penny.” Amy replied to her unsteadily. “I was umm, just in the lab.”

Penny studied her. “At nine at night?” she asked.

“It’s a nocturnal study--” Amy lied “A lot of it takes place at night.”

“At night you say?” Penny nodded, “Well we better go back there, the night is still young.” 

“W-What?” Amy asked her.

“You say it takes place at night it’s 9pm, there’s still a whole lotta night we best get going.” Amy was deliberately looking anywhere but at Penny. “I know he hurt you Amy, but lying about it isn’t going to make the pain go away.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about--”

“Sure you do, but you should know, he’s hurting too.” Penny told Amy honestly.

“Well maybe he should be hurting!” Amy snapped and suddenly burst into tears. “I know to you he’s no heartbreaker, that’s he just some nerd with too many brains and not enough social etiquette, but he was my nerd with too many brains and not enough social etiquette.”

“He is a heartbreaker, he’s broken your heart.” Penny tells her plainly, “From what I can see, those two broken hearts could be fixed--”

“Am I just meant to accept it then? That I won’t ever ever be a real priority to him! That I’ll come after his latest theories, or his latest TV show or his games or trains, star trek and superheroes, because the fact is that I won’t ever be loved back?” she asked. “I deserve that!” She sat on her sofa and broke down.

Penny gave a sympathetic look before she came and sat next to Amy on the sofa, Penny’s arm going around her friend. “Of course it’s what you deserve.” she whispered “I’m not here to defend him, just--I’m here as a friend, asking you--advising you--” Penny paused before she continued “I don’t know where you were or what you were doing, or who you were doing it with, just--I know you’re still in love with him and just I’m talking from experience here, if you’re still in love with him and you do something which you wouldn’t do when you were with him, I guarantee you’ll regret it, regardless of the outcome of you and Sheldon in the end, if you’re still in love, don’t do anything until you’re sure of your own feelings of this.”

“Penny?” Amy whispered from under her arm. 

“Yeah?”

“It hurts.”

Penny hugged her a little closer, “I know it does.”


	3. Post Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are late--Anything might have happened?!

“I can’t believe them--” Amy said pacing back and forth.

“Amy calm down, it's only eleven fifteen--” Penny soothed her.

“Their curfew was half past ten, that's a whole two hours longer than I ever did!” 

Penny looked wide eyed in shock before mouthing ‘wow’, then continued to sooth her “ You never broke curfew?”

“They’re in trouble Penny, I can feel it , in my gut!” Amy emphasised thumbing her stomach area, “They’ll be lying in a ditch somewhere, drunk and confused, drugged to high sky, never to be found--” she continued “until it's too late!” she exclaimed, finally sitting on the old leather sofa Leonard had taken with them when they had moved from their apartment into the suburbs.

Penny tried her best not to chuckle, because Amy was genuinely worried but couldn’t help it. “Amy I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“I knew we shouldn’t have let them go out, that that-- idiot will be leading them into trouble--make no mistake about it high energy particles is just another way of saying drugged up!”

“W-What?!” Penny asked her. “You can’t be serious?”

“It’s been the same ever since we won that Nobel Prize, and what's worse is that it's not just him, he’s taking Leonard with him!” 

Penny straightened her face. “You’re talking about Brain Cox, not Charlie Sheen, worse case, worse case scenario, they’ve tripped on a cable wire while breaking into the plantarum!”

“It’s Brain Cox! He was all rock and roll before he became a physicist.”

“I’m sure there’s a perfectly logical explanation--” Penny started before Sheldon, Leonard and Brain Cox came in laughing and joking.

“Where have you been!” Amy exclaimed to them “Who were you with?!”

“We were out.” Sheldon replied confused “With popular scientist Doctor Brain Cox.” Sheldon told her evenly, “Remember?”

“What is it you got them into? Blow? Crack? Coke? Snow?”

Cox looked confused “You do know those are all the same thing don’t you?” 

“I don’t know, you don’t know we all don’t know!” Amy said hysterically. 

“Okay alright, calm down we can all just calm down.” Penny said to the room but directed to Amy as she was the only one overreacting. “Guys you’re a little late, you had Amy worried.”

“Yeah, we’re sorry Amy we just lost track of time.” Leonard told them.

“Doctor Brain Cox was suggesting his agent, now we have celebrity status, it could be wise for someone to handle our appearances, let face it if he can get Doctor Cox here booked imagine what they’d do for a real scientist.”

“Hey!” Doctor Cox objected.

“Oh don’t worry he doesn’t mean it as an insult.” Leonard started to explain.

“How is that not insultive--”

“Because to him--he’s the only real contemporary scientist.”

“You’re kidding?”

Leonard shook his head “His intellectual equals halved since Stephen Hawking passed away.”

“You’re kidding?” 

“Oh, if only I were!” Leonard said.

“See logical explanation.” Penny finally calmed Amy.

Sheldon came and sat beside her “You were concerned for my wellbeing since I didn’t call to explain my tardiness.” Sheldon concluded.

“Well, yeah!” Amy exclaimed.

“Of course you were.” Sheldon nodded. “If I’m going to be late, I promise to call next time.”

Amy smiled a little before she reached over and hugged him “Thank you Sheldon.” She said.

In the bounds of the hug a few seconds later Sheldon asked “Amy?”

“Yeah?” she said in return.

“That’s my spot.” 


End file.
